magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Zayzafon
Zayzafon (ザイザフォン Zaizafon) is one of the Four Heavenly Generals serving directly under Barbarossa. He commands an army of soldiers with inhuman abilitiesAoS: Night 161, page 3, and can be found at the forefront of the battlefieldAoS: Volume 17 extra 2. His body has been fused into his Household Vessel, which is a giant suit of armor. Personality Though he was once extremely violent, he now seems to care about fighting honorably and is somewhat aversed to unnecessary bloodshedAoS: Night 36, page 19. He is said to be ruthless and unstoppable on the battlefield. Story History Zayzafon was once a renowned Parthevian soldier who fought with extreme violence and spent all his time at war. He eventually reached the rank of General. However, as the years went by he grew weak, and eventually became unfit for combat. He was then approached by Barbarossa, who offered to grant him the power to fight again. He received his Household Vessel: Selsaal Kauuza and his human body was "remodeled" to become fused with it.AoS: Night 160, page 11 Reim Empire Arc He, along with Barbarossa and the other Heavenly Generals apprehend Dragul, Serendine, Saher and Tamira in the secret passage between the Imperial Palace and the Dragul residence. Zayzafon laments the idea of killing the youngest of the Dragul family. He is present, but silent, throughout the ensuing fight. Sindrian War Arc Zayzafon is able to jump over the gap in the bridge. He confronts Mystras and Hinahoho, and asks them who his opponents shall be. Hinahoho tells Mystras that he will face Zayzafon on his own while Mystras takes out the last remaining bridge, as only the household members are capable of such a task. Mystras leaves and Hinahoho informs Zayafon that he will be his opponent. Zayzafon seems pleased, saying that an Imuchakk warrior will make a worthy opponent for him. Drakon is informed that one of the bridges is down, but he seems uneasy. He reminds them that as long as one of the bridges in still up they cannot let their guard down. He explains that he has received reports that Zayzafon is commanding the front lines. Rurumu asks Drakon if he knows him. Drakon says that he knows Zayzafon from back when he was a soldier. He explains that Zayzafon is one of the Four Heavenly Generals, Barbarossa's private force and that Zayzafon in particular swore loyalty to Parthevia long ago, making that loyalty clear through his war record. He also has connections to the Dragul familyAoS: Night 159, page 7. Drakon continues, saying that Zayzafon's army has never been defeated. His army simply presses forward without stopping. According to rumors, after his troops pass through the battlefield they leave nothing but corpses behind. Drakon can't think of a way to stop him and hopes that no one will have to face him. Back on the bridge, Hinahoho is struggling, as Zayzafon seems to be on a level above even him. Zayzafon seems disappointed in his opponent. Hinahoho, realizing he can't win through his strength alone, activates his Household Vessel; Galfor Roromus. He freezes Zayzafon inside a crystal of ice, thinking he can one shot him while he's trapped. However, Zayzafon breaks out of the ice. he tells Hinahoho that an attack like that will not be able to stop him, then says that he will show his opponent the real ability of his armor. He uses his household vessel: Selsaal Kauuza and his armor liquefies and transforms his armor into curved quills that strike towards Hinahoho. Shocked, Hinahoho wonders aloud what kind of armor it is. Zayzafon explains his ability to transform his armor and says that nothing can pierce through it. Hinahoho smiles, and asks what would happen if he simply broke it into tiny pieces using his Household Vessel. He launches his harpoon through Zayzafon's chest, shattering him, but the armor quickly reforms. Zayzafon praises his attack, but says that he can't be killed because, in a way, he is already dead. Holding his helmet in his hand, he then goes on to tell his backstory. He says that his body and Household Vessel are one and the same, making him superior to other household members. Hinahoho responds by grabbing his head from him and telling him to shut up. Zayzafon protests, saying that they should be fighting as warriors. Hinahoho throws the helmet into the distance. Zayzafon calls him a coward and yells that he isn't playing fair. His headless body is left stumbling around by the edge of the bridge and Hinahoho pushes him off into the sea. Hinahoho then goes to find Mystras and Pipirika, who have destroyed the final bridge and halted Zayzafon's remaining forces. Extras Aos Volume 17 Extra 2 Zayzafon introduces himself to the reader and explains who he is. Memphis appears and says that there is not enough hot water to treat the injured soldiers. To which Zayzafon responds by making a saucepan out of himself. Shaka appears and says that there are not enough weapons for them to go into battle. To which Zayzafon responds by making weapons out of himself. Rotter appears and says that they should capture a deer on their next expedition and make barbecue. To which Zayzafon, who assumed that Rotter would ask him to transform, responds by angrily chasing him. Appearance Zayzafon Human.png|Zayzafon's human body Giant suit of armor with circular pauldrons, a dark skirt, a fur collar and a light colored cape. His "head" is a cylindrical helmet with a cross shaped opening, adorned with horns and hair and painted with a row of eyes similar to those in Barbarossa's collar. His original body had short hair, wore a cape and fur collar and carried a sword. He eventually became wheelchair bound. Skills Ability to transform his armor body into any shape and reform it if it gets destroyed. The spell he uses is "Selsal Jaia."AoS: Night 160, page 2 References Category:WIP Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parthevian Empire Category:Household Members